


Twisted Knife

by AmuletRebel



Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Byleth, I am so incredibly sorry I mean it, No Beta, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Temporary Character Death, Yurileth Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: After the war, things didn't transition as smoothly as ideally possible. The whole country had been ravaged by death and destruction. It made sense there were still those who did just about anything to survive. But Byleth, now Queen of Fodlán, insisted on helping in the efforts to quell any last rebellions and bandits problems. She swore to be a leader who fought alongside her people, and that was exactly what she was going to do.But even as a masterful tactician and experienced mercenary with the Goddess's powers on her side, there are events she cannot predict nor have the ability to change.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Yurileth Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Twisted Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Yurileth Week 2020 Prompt: Betrayal

After the war, things didn’t exactly go smoothly, as to be expected. The whole country had been ravaged by death and needless destruction just months prior. People were still doing whatever they had to just to survive. It was understandable, but the people still needed to be protected. So when Yuri, her beloved fiancé, had come to her with news of a large scale bandit attack in southern Faerghus, she insisted going with him.

It wasn’t too far from Garreg Mach. And though a current queen, she was a mercenary at heart. And she’d be damned if she became one of those rulers who sat back and waited in a gilded tower while sending soldiers to deal with her problems both minor and major. She was not Rhea. Yuri shook his head once he saw her tightly grip the Sword of the Creator, the fire in her eyes ready for a fight.

She traveled with the knights and a few former students that were still around the monastery up into what was once the Kingdom of Faerghus territory. She led the battle much like she did in the war, smoothly transitioning back into her element since becoming queen. Her Relic thrummed to life in her hold, cutting through the bandits with relative ease. She commanded her forces much like before, so naturally.

With a flick of her wrist, the sword extended in a whip. Byleth swung to pierce the archer trying to shoot Ingrid off her pegasus. She swiftly brought it back to form to slash from behind, taking out the rogue that had been poised to attack. She scanned the area for more enemies, her eyes landing on Leonie shooting down a mage from her stead.

“Yuri!” she called out, noticing a couple heavy armor units approaching.

“Way ahead of you!” she heard him call back, seeing him emerge from the cover of the forest. His back pressed against her, letting them focus on both each other and the enemies.

Nosferatu sparked from his fingertips, sending a powerful enough wave of white light at the enemies to bring them to their knees. Byleth felt his warmth and gained that burst of confidence she needed. In sync with her movements, she thrust her open palm out to the air to unleash Bolganone and cut down the units advancing before her eyes.

The queen panted loudly, examining the battlefield. All was still except for her allies. They had won. “We did it,” she breathed out, sheathing her Relic. She allowed herself a brief moment to relax, feeling the rush of battle slowly escape from her veins. If her heart was beating, it’d probably be beating hard against her ribs.

A sudden pained grunt made her jolt, looking over to the source. Felix fell over, grabbing his bleeding thigh that had been pierced with an arrow. She looked around for the assailant, finding no one. Her breathing picked up, not knowing what to do. It wasn’t a fatal wound, but it would definitely have consequences.

“Someone heal him! Quick!” She yelled loudly, voice echoing through the open fields. A beat passed before she searched frantically for a healer. Where… Where did they go?! Another scream tore her attention away, and she could only watch as Ingrid fell off her pegasus and tumbled to the ground, clutching a bleeding shoulder torn by Wind. She couldn’t even have time to process that before Leonie was knocked off her horse, lying unconscious in the grass.

She willed her Divine Pulse to rewind time, hoping to catch the mystery assailants by surprise once she had an idea of what they were doing. But there was nothing. She could still see her comrades bleeding on the ground. Why wasn’t it working?

“Yuri!” She screamed out his name, frantically searching for him. She knew Sothis wasn’t around anymore, but she prayed desperately to her that her love was safe. “Yuri! Yuri, answer me!” Her hands were shaking, for once unsure how to proceed but trying to stay caution.

Then she felt the pain; a burning sensation in her back. It was hot and cold at the same time. An image flashed before her eyes. Her father stabbed in the back with a curved knife then falling to the ground, and then her cradling him in her arms until he breathed his last. Is this what he’d felt at the time…? So this was what it was like.

But, when she turned around, at least wanting to see the face of the one delivering death unto her, her unbeating heart shattered. Yuri stood there, gripping the knife’s handle, looking at her with sad lavender eyes.

_This…_

_This wasn’t happening…_

He quickly pulled the knife out, forcing her to stumble forward and fall over just like she’d seen the others down. She felt the sticky crimson liquid start to pool around her, unable to stop it. She laid there, trembling. It was cold. And it was only getting colder. Her legs were going numb. Byleth weakly looked to where her love stood over her, holding the weapon that caused all this.

“Y…Yuri…” She choked on her name, weakening trying to lift her hand up to reach him.

The man knelt beside her, taking her hand and placing it on his cheek. He was numb to the blood that coated her palm and stained his cheek. She had so many things left to say. Why did he do this? How could he betray her like this, after everything they’ve been through? But she was suffocating. Air refused to enter her lungs. Was she dying? Was this how she was supposed to feel after falling off that cliff.

“Sorry, darling,” she could faintly hear him say. It all became muddy with the loud buzzing in her ears. “They offered a lot of money, you know.” She felt him flap her only her back, the knife poised at the valley of her breasts. She wanted to cry. But even her tear ducts refused to work like she wanted. “All I have to do is give them the crest stone in your body.” How… How did he know that? She hadn’t told him yet. “You know how it is, By. Being a former mercenary. It’s just business. Goodbye, my love.”

No. No. She couldn’t let it end like this. But what else could she do? She couldn’t bring herself to kill him. His blood was the last she ever wished to stain her blade. She didn’t have the chance to even say goodbye before the knife came down to plunge into her chest.

Byleth finally got her lungs to work again. A sharp gasp passed through her throat as she finally found the muscle power to sit up. But when she did, it was dark. Wasn’t it just the afternoon? Frantically, her jade eyes took in her surroundings. She was surrounded by four walls, not an open field. Her hand touched something cushiony and soft when she set it down instead of grass made sticky with her blood. She shivered, finally noticing she was naked.

“…By?” Byelth jolted at the groggy voice, reaching for anything to defend herself. Only to come up with nothing. “What’s got you up at this hour, darling?”

Her vision slowly regained clarity, taking in where exactly she was; the Archbishop’s room. Or rather now, it was the Queen’s Room. And in bed beside her was her husband. Yuri. The one who was ready to…

“Y-Yuri…” She choked out his name, almost exactly like she did in that horrible nightmare.

The man in question sat up almost immediately, his voice taking on a more serious tone. “Byleth, what’s wrong?” She gently touched her cheek and she flinched at the contact. But he hadn’t been deterred, turning her face towards him and rubbing his thumb against her cheek. “You’re crying.” He paused for a moment, then placed his head on the back of her neck to pull her in. “Come here.”

Her face pressed against his bare chest. He was warm. It was comforting. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she began sobbing. Just letting out all her fears and sorrow. Why did she even dream that? Did she really think that somewhere deep down, Yuri would be ready to betray her for something of higher value to him.

“I…I had a bad dream,” she whispered against his skin.

His hold on her tightened, gently stroking her seafoam locks. It almost never failed to calm her in times of distress. “Shhh. It’s okay now, darling. You’re awake. And you’re safe.”

Byleth went quiet, hiccuping between sobs. She tried to take deep breaths, like Yuri taught her when she had other nightmares. “You tried to kill me,” she confessed.

The anxiety ate at her the longer he refused to say anything. Which only brought on confusion when she felt his chest vibrate from a chuckle. “I should be offended by that, but I can’t really bring myself to be.” He held her in place, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. “I’d sooner take my own life than yours, love. Even if there came a day I’d be forced to choose, you’d know I’d always find a work-around, no matter how impossible.”

A soft smile curled her lips upward, nuzzling against him. Of course. He still had an honorable spirit. Just one of the many reasons she fell for him. He was here, with her. The Agarthans were all gone. They were safe. He laid them back down, with her laying on top of him. He smiled, looking into her eyes. She returned his affectionate gaze with her own.

“I love you, By. Don’t ever forget that.”

“Thank you, Yuri. I love you too.” Love. It was frightening at times. Especially to her, being new to this flurry of emotion. But she knew she could get through it with him at her side like this. Hopefully forever.

**Author's Note:**

> -comes up from the bunker- Yeah, hi. I know. But I had this idea in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone. Luckily, in my notes for making this I put, and I quote, "It was all the dream cuz I'm too much of a pussy to end it in pure angst." And I made the right choice because I wouldn't be able to look myself in the mirror otherwise.
> 
> Also woohoo! Got two done in one day!
> 
> My name on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AmuletRebel) and [Tumblr](https://amuletrebel.tumblr.com/) is the same as the one here, so check me out to stay updated or to see me respond with heart emojis to the great fanartists of FE3H.


End file.
